


Wilderness

by LukasBondevik



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasBondevik/pseuds/LukasBondevik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duck was a cure for Mytho's loneliness. - Because there are not enough stories centering around these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilderness

The mop was more familiar in her hands than it truly should have been, Duck realized rather sadly. More often than not, she was spending her time cleaning and working instead of using that time to practice. Maybe that's why she didn't get any better, she daydreamed in class and she used all her free time cleaning. She leaned her mop against the wall and sighed, her forehead against the mirror, staring into her own eyes. She didn't want to be the clumsy Duck she'd always been. She dreamed of being graceful and beautiful, talented and great.

Taking a step back, Duck gently fell into her plie, her arms curved downwards as her legs held steady. She came back upright, pointing her toe to the left, nearly coming unbalanced as she tried to smoothly balance her weight on her right leg. Gripping the barre, Duck sighed, wondering if she was ever going to be as good as Senior Fakir or Senior Mytho or Miss Rue. Though she was just in the beginner class, she longed for the ethereal way they moved their bodies, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, when Duck knew it was not.

Once more, Duck pointed her foot to one side, trying to retain her balance and yet having so much difficulty with this simple task. Why couldn't she do it? Why was she so clumsy?

"You should hold yourself like this." She felt warm hands on her back and hip, pushing her into an upright position and her eyes met Mytho's in the mirror. He gave her no smile and no acknowledgement that he knew her from class at all, but he stood back an inch from her, his hands around her waist. "Now try." Duck nodded slowly, dazed and embarrassed that Mytho had seen her initial fumbling, and moved her foot outwards once more. He let go of her, and she smiled in awe that she was truly doing it this time. She brought her foot back in, and Mytho fixed her posture once more as she tried her other foot, laughing in delight when she did it.

"Thank you Senior Mytho!" she said gratefully, turning from the mirror and smiling at him. "I have to finish cleaning now, but I'll be sure to practice how you showed me."

"All right," he replied, sounding disinterested. Duck was not hurt by his tone, knowing that without a heart, Mytho would sound that way no matter what he said. She turned away from him, and began to scrub the floor once more, humming happily to herself. Mytho did not leave the room, just watched her move about the room, stepping out of her way when she asked to mop where he stood. Though she was confused, Duck was not unhappy with Mytho's presence, and she finished cleaning with gusto.

"So do you have no where to be Senior Mytho?" Duck asked as he followed her out of the practice room. "Do you have to meet Miss Rue? Senior Fakir?"

Mytho shook his head. "Rue is practicing and I don't know where Fakir is, but he does not need me right now."

Duck put the mop and bucket away in the closet. "You're all alone then?"

"I suppose so," he replied watching her for a moment, not sounding the least bit sad. She couldn't take her eyes away from his lovely ocher ones, her cheeks feeling pink just looking at him. He was perfect, everything she ever wanted in a boy that she loved. Heart or not, Mytho was everything to her. "I want to dance," he mentioned to her, snapping her out of her thoughts, "but Rue and Fakir are too busy. You're not too busy are you, Duck?"

Duck shook her head, and he took her hand in his, pulling her into his arms as he started a pas de deux with her. "Hold your upper body like this," he told her, hold her back straight and her arms aloft. She could hardly concentrate on what he was telling her, so glad that for some reason he was dancing with her. "Mytho!" Fakir's voice echoed through the studio, and Duck fell out of Mytho's arms, hurrying away; Fakir was too scary to confront.

"Can I come find you again?" Mytho asked quietly, but she did not hear as she vanished around a corner, the sound of her footsteps fading away. He watched the spot where she disappeared, a hand to his heart feeling something stir there. There were no words to put to his thoughts, to what he remembered before his heart was lost. There was nothing to name the recall of what he may have felt just now. All he knew was that if Duck was around more often, he wouldn't mind being away from Fakir and Rue.

He wouldn't have to try to stop being alone. Because she was there to dance with and to talk to, and that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a lot of transferring from my fanfiction.net account of my better stories to here. I have way more Princess Tutu fanfiction than I remembered!


End file.
